capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadoran Corporate Insurrection
The Sadoran Corporate Insurrection, also known as the Corporate War in Tierra del Sador '''and the '''Sadoran Corporate Upheavel, was a large-scale corporate war waged between the Autocracy of Tierra del Sador and the Concordian oil corporation Harena Maris Petroleum. Prelude After Zara Vivandez succeeded her father, Mortun Vivandez, as Tierra del Sador's new El Cabeza, all form of corruption from the last regime was cleaned and removed. In the following year, 2078, Concordian oil corporation Harena Maris Petroleum demanded a meeting with Zara Vivandez over "agreements" made with them and her father's regime. After the meeting obviously going poorly for the corporation, its CEO -- Jack Curtis -- issued a public announcement that if the Autocracy of Tierra del Sadora did not succumb to his company's demands, he would initiate a corporate takeover of the Sadoran government. After the threat was made, Sadoran infantry raided and took control of all Harena Maris facilities and functions in the jurisdiction of the country. The War After having their facilities seized by the government of Tierra del Sador, Harena Maris Petroleum contracted various mercenaries -- including the infamous PMC Nightfall -- and began an invasion on the islandic nation. The first major battle of the corporate war took place on Junith XIX, 2078, when HMP and Nightfall mercenaries stormed one of Harena Maris' former oil rigs now under the control of the Sadoran government. The battle took three hours, and it ended with Harena Maris seizing it back. After this event, HMP mercenaries stormed mainland Tierra del Sador, and attacked various Sadoran militants and law enforcement, whom were scrambling due to the threat of war. After these two events, the capital of Tierra del Sador -- Luz Orilla -- broke into all-out urban warfare. Nightfall mercenaries began firing upon Sadoran soldiers from rooftops and strategic areas. The safest place in all of Tierra del Sador was no longer its largest military base -- but the Vivandez Palace. A month into the conflict, civilians began to divide themselves into siding with either the government of Tierra del Sador, or with Harena Maris Petroleum. Normally most civilians would side with the government, but due to the years of corruption from Mortun Vivandez, the population was more divided than normal. After several years of small conflicts between the two factions, the war finally came to a close when Nightfall personnel infiltrated the Vivandez Palace and held Zara Vivandez at gunpoint. The mercenaries then forced her to meet with Jack Curtis, and formally pass the title of El Cabeza to him. Being allowed to leave, Zara instantly fled Tierra del Sador and seeked out refuge in the Republic of Cruale. Aftermath After Tierra del Sador became under rule by Harena Maris Petroleum, almost all laws involving the economy were changed to favour Harena Maris and other Concordian corporations. This made Harbian, Locuran, Machinish -- among other nationalities -- corporations angry. Tensions then began to rise between Harena Maris Petroleum and Varlynne Mining, and Tierra del Sador and the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Corporate wars Category:Isteroxe